Love Above All
by Randie Reigns
Summary: Mia can't help the way she feels for Roman, but she has to keep it hidden. Melody tries to make her sister come to her senses. Roman isn't one of them and he will never be accepted. Then she meets Dean and her whole world is changed and she refuses to hide it. A journey of two sisters who fall from grace. But they've never been happier.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

This is my new story, I hope you will all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1

She came stomping out the woods. Maybe she was running away from something – she definitely wasn't running towards anything for he was the only one there in that desolate area just outside the perimeter of the social event of the year. The princess's birthday party. And John Cena and all his 'in crowd' clones were in attendance. Oh the pretty boy had it all. The biggest house, the fanciest cars and he had the girl standing at the tree line, Mia. Mia and her sister, Melody were the most lusted after girls at Raven Point High. And he –well according to the high society they belonged to – he was nothing. Nothing more than an ugly blemish they had to put up with thanks to the district line being moved a five miles past the tracks.

He sat there, leaned against the tail gate of his pickup with a beer in one hand and a joint cupped in the other. He didn't need no bullshit and people like her, no matter how lustfully sexy he found them, loved to tattle. They lived for their gossip and their big mouths embellished, causing trouble and heartache. And they called his kind the devil's spawn. Up town kids were mean, stuck up and lazy. He had no use for them.

Mia stood out of breath for a moment before she took slow strides across the small dirt clearing protected by forest. He gazed at her. Long curly auburn hair, stunning deep blue eyes and pouty lips made him swallow hard. He skimmed her pretty polka dot dress that puffed at the shoulders, flared at the waist and only reached her mid-thigh showing off gorgeous long limbs that he'd fantasized about more than a few times. Her eyes caught his. She seemed startled like she hadn't expected anyone to be there. She came his way. He was sure she would have a few hateful words about his presence and he'd have to be the one to burst her bubble. He was on his property –not hers.

His father's property was long and narrow, reaching into the 'acceptable' part of town. His back yard and Mia's connected but a little over five acres of trees hid the view of his home from hers. It made him laugh. People thought they knew everything. They judged by a man's appearance alone, but everyone had secrets. Everyone.

Roman's friends would have loved to be there. They'd seize the opportunity to terrorize Mia, swarm around her like a pack of wolves, threatening actions they'd never follow through on, but the sorted details would frighten her as if they had. But he – he said nothing.

She walked up to him, snatched the beer from his hand as if she owned him. He watched in awe as part of the liquid missed her mouth and trickled down her chin and neck. He crossed his arms, placed the joint to his lips and relit it.

"That cigarette smells really bad." She giggled a bit. "Is that?" Mia's voice had always been so sweet. It was soft and alluring and that laugh of hers always got to him in ways he had to hide with a hand stuffed in his jean's pocket.

"Come here."

She took a step closer. He took a long drag, placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her lips close. Her lips parted, allowing him to shot gun the smoke. Her lips were so near and she closed her eyes as if she expected him to kiss her. He shared another shot with her, then extinguished the treat and placed the remainder in his pocket.

XXX

Mia opened her eyes. She was stunned that Roman hadn't tried – anything. She hopped up on his tailgate right beside him. He opened the cooler sitting behind him and handed her beer and took another for himself. It wasn't the first she'd drank that night. But it was the first time she'd ever drank in front of anyone. She usually downed a mini bottle from her parent's reserve when no one was looking.

That night, she just wanted to get away. She was so – pressured. Her father, constantly hovering over her, chiding about her grades and the clubs and activities she endured. Her mother, always fussing over her appearance. She always had to look just perfect and the woman would pluck any eyebrow growing in a place she didn't approve of. And her boyfriend, that jock wouldn't stop dragging her off to her bedroom. He wanted her to give in, but his kiss was hard. His hands didn't caress, they went straight for what they wanted beneath her dress and tugged at her panties. There was nothing romantic about the way he tried to claim her.

Her sister was her best friend, but she was occupied. It was her birthday after all and Mia wouldn't dream of bringing her down. Mia always believed that Melody was the pretty one. She was without question the smarter sister. She was fourteen months younger, yet they were in the same grade. Melody had skipped a grade the prior year and would likely do it again. Their thought told Mia she should feel embarrassed by the fact that her little sister could graduate before her, but she was proud of Melody. And she could never feel anything different.

"Don't you talk?" She spat. Geeze, sometimes she hated how her voice sounded. She didn't want to be stuck up and she didn't think she was better than anyone even though she'd been taught to think that way.

"Sometimes."

She gazed at the boy sitting beside her. Dressed in simple jeans and a tee shirt. His leather jacket already cast aside. His long black hair hung loosely and she eyed the tattoo on his arm. He looked dangerous. But at least he didn't ask her for anything. He'd given her one of his drinks and didn't demand anything in return. John gave her a soda once and made her tongue kiss him for it. That was actually how they'd shared their first kiss.

She could hear the music even though she had run far from her home and the patio. The laughter of nearly every kid from Raven's Point. It wasn't a crazy party, not like the ones in the movie's she'd seen.

Another beer down. Then another, then Roman shared another joint with her, passing it to her this time which surprisingly disappointed her slightly.

"Have you ever just wanted to do some crazy, Roman?" He spit out a slight chuckle and grinned at her. Surely he thought the alcohol was talking, but it wasn't. She was buzzed, but not drunk. Maybe her high tolerance was inherited from her mother's alcoholic father, or maybe she was just too stupid to recognize its affects. "I'm so tired of doing only what I'm told to do. That's all I ever do. At school, at home at those silly debutant meetings. Even at that damn party I have a code of conduct and rules to follow. I'm really starting to hate the word etiquette." She mocked her mother, her friends and the words they spewed. She hated the way they sat with straight backs and crossed ankles, sipping tea and taking tiny bites of insanely small cucumber sandwiches. Why couldn't some just take a real bite of real food? "I hate being proper. I can't imagine having to act a certain way and talk a certain way for the rest of my life. I don't want to be my mother, walking one step behind a man. This isn't medieval times and I will never bite my tongue!"

Roman listened. She had no reason to vent to him and he had no reason to want to hear it, but he sat there, just listening.

"I want to do something crazy. I want to take this stupid headband out of my hair, run around bare foot! I want to dance silly and make a fool of myself. I just want to laugh."

"So laugh." He rocked his body and nudged her slightly. She turned to him with a stern gaze, but only ended up laughing because he had the silliest expression with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth and his eyes all crooked. "There you go." He turned up his beer and opened the cooler again. "Last one – we'll have to split it."

She guessed he thought she'd find that gross, but she didn't mind. She wasn't like the rest of her family and friends. She didn't assume she'd catch a disease from Roman just because he was from the south side of the tracks.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Roman nodded.

"I have a list. – you know – like that girl in that movie – a walk to remember – oh, you probably haven't seen it."

"I've seen it."

"I have these things I want to do."

"Like what? Get married the Garden like your parents?"

"Hell no." Roman gazed at her with a shocked expression, his mouth ajar. "Number one – become an artist. See a full rainbow, watch a romantic movie with a guy who doesn't mock it or complain about it the whole time, I want a tattoo too! And I want to sleep with a stranger –"

XXX

Her eyes fell on him and she looked a little embarrassed to him. She probably thought she was propositioning him. He wasn't so sure she was. He believed she was just talking. The girl acted like she needed someone to listen to the thoughts no one she was close to would want to hear. Still, Roman couldn't pass up the opportunity. He was crazy about this particular socialite. He always snuck glances at her in the classes they shared. Gazed too long at her legs and every movement they made. He couldn't take his eyes away from her lips when she was smiling, talking, chewing on her pencil or pens. He took off his shirt, hopped off the tailgate and unbuttoned his jeans. She stared at him as he positioned himself in front of her, gently pushed her knees apart so he could slip between them. He slid his hands under her skirt, up her thighs and rested them.

"You sure you want something like that?" lips inches from hers he waited until she crossed the distance. Her lips felt so soft and parted. He accepted her invitation, slipping his tongue inside her delicious hot mouth, their tongues moved in an elegant, satisfying dance. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he scooped her up, showing off his strength. He took a couple of steps so his truck could provide a tiny amount of privacy, then he lowered her to leaves.

"Here?" She asked as she gasped for air.

"You wanted to do something crazy."

XXX

Roman hovered over her, his fingertips undoing the top of her dress like a pro. She quivered as the warm of his skin touched her own, his hand caressed her breast on the outside of her bra. No one had ever touched her like that before. Even her boyfriend, John, who she'd dated for nearly two years, had yet to touch her breasts. Roman's touch sent a thrilling chill throughout her body.

She loved his kiss and became instantly addicted. It was torture when he took them away to give attention to her neck and cleavage.

His hand moved beneath her skirt again. He moved her panties to the side and she became instantly wet beneath their soft graze. There was a slight amount of pain when he slipped inside of her but she expanded and accommodated his girth making it more comfortable. She clung to him as he rocked his hips, his fingers causing one explosion after another as it toyed with a part of her she hadn't realized was so sensitive.

She bit her lip, trying so hard to silence the loud moans his love making easily brought out of her.

"Don't." he demanded in a seductive whisper close to her ear. "I want to hear you." He thrusted harder, slowly, repeatedly until she couldn't contain it. Her sounds seemed to excite him and he enjoyed a few more before silencing her by covering her mouth with his own.

"I'm afraid it's going to have to be a quick one sweetheart." He warned her, but she didn't want it to be over. She didn't want it to end. She'd never felt anything so wonderful. Roman was so strong and she loved being beneath him, loved being in his arms.

His rhythm quickened and she felt a wave of heat rush from her toes to her head, then he collapsed against her, becoming still and panting heavily.

She wasn't sure what to do when he removed himself and stood. He held out a hand to help her. She took it and dusted the dirt from the back of her dress. He grinned, came close and picked a leaf from her hair.

A soft rustling sound made her jump.

"Roman!"

Dean Ambrose burst out of the tree line and she felt her heart sink to her stomach.

* * *

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 2

Dean walked up to Roman, completely oblivious to who was with him and what was going on until he noticed Roman zipping his fly. He gave Mia a once over. Her hair was tangled with twigs and leaves, the buttons of her dress were buttoned awkwardly, showing the pink bow sewn to the center of her white bra.

"I should get back." She meekly uttered and hurriedly disappeared into the tree line.

Dean turned to Roman with a devilish grin.

"Don't." Roman growled a warning.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Dean was confused. "Dude, we always brag about getting even. And this – it's the ultimate insult to that jerk Cena. Since when don't you want to talk about getting laid?"

"This is different." Roman pulled on his shirt. "Mia isn't just some quick screw. Not to me. She's special – so keep your mouth shut."

"Alright." Dean and Roman had been best friends all their lives and there was no one the other didn't trust more, but his friend had never told him he had a thing for Mia Shanahan. "So, how long has this thing been going on?"

"There is no thing." Roman spat. "It was just – a moment. She was going through some stuff."

"Which means she was mad at Daddy and wanted to get back at him. The best thing you can do is forget about her. So, was she any good?"

Roman grinned and it appeared he was blushing a bit. He modestly hung his head and nodded. "She was amazing." He confided. "Hot and tight. Pretty good with the tongue too."

"Hell, I figured Cena and probably a few of his friends had that girl worn out by now."

"Nah," Roman argued. "That girl hasn't been touched by any man. She was too – I don't know – she seemed too innocent."

"Or she got a few tips from her private trainer. There's probably all kinds of exercises for that shit."

"Dean, you really are a perv." Roman rolled his eyes.

"You're just naïve. She's been dating Cena for two years and I hear him talking in the locker room. According to him he's had her, had her a lot and has switched and shared her. Those people don't follow the same rules we do. It's just normal for them I guess."

"I wouldn't believe anything Cena said if he had the Pope backing him up. He's a liar. He makes up his entire life as he goes."

Dean reached into Roman's cooler and only found empty cans.

"Damn, you couldn't leave me one? I had to walk across you're entire property and you hogged all the beer." Dean chuckled. "That's how you got her ain't it?"

"Shut up. It was her idea. We can go get some more beer."

"I got a better idea." Dean flicked his eyes toward the tree line. "Let's crash."

Roman was reluctant, but he followed Dean into the woods.

"Your girl must come this way a lot." There was a path already formed.

"She's not my girl and don't be saying shit like that around people."

"Why are you so worked up? You know how I am and you know I got your back."

"I don't know. I just feel like this thing can't get out."

"No kidding, Einstein. You just screwed Cena's girlfriend. You signed your own death warrant. You're a tough guy but you know his crowd works in packs and you know there isn't a line with him." Dean really did worry about Roman's safety. Cena had so many people fooled with his charming smile, but behind that smile laid a demon. He was ruthless, he bullied and tortured. And he got away with it, hiding behind the well-known and liked judge also known as his father.

They broke through the woods and easily blended with the large crowd. The Shanahan's back yard was huge and it was crowded with people of all ages, but the younger ones seemed to be gathered at the far corner where a large gazebo stood.

Dean snatched a couple of bottles from the metal ice bucket as they passed. No one seemed to notice even though they did receive a couple of screwed up expressions from the well-dressed adults as they weaved their way.

Dean couldn't stand those kind of people. The snooty high fluting rich and pampered who thought they owned everything and everyone in it. They all gazed at him like he was lower than the dirt they walked on. Some days he didn't think they saw him at all. He was just furniture when they passed in public, part of the scenery. So it was no surprise that he and Roman could easily crash the prom queen's birthday bash.

Miss Melody Shannahan. He snorted a laugh. He propped his arm up on a decorative wooden fence and stared at her. She was a head shorter than her sister, Mia and her reddish blonde locks were much longer reaching her waist. She wore it in a thick braid that night with tiny flowers weaved in. He bet her daddy paid a pretty penny for someone to fix it just right for her. He could just imagine how her day had been. She'd probably spent the entire morning at the spa, then had her nails done, then her hair. He knew how women with her money worked. It took all day and thousands of dollars to get ready for an affair that only lasted a few hours.

He listened to the music that played. It was just loud enough to drown out the classical band that played on the stage. They actually had a stage in their back yard. He thought it was sickening.

He gazed up at the three story brick mansion. There were four of them living there. Who the hell needed so much room? They were arrogant. That was all it was.

Dean carried a chip on his shoulder when it came to the rich. And he thought he had every right because one of those rich son of a bitches was the reason he'd grown up without parents. He'd ended up with a foster family who could care less if he lived or died. Just as long as they got their monthly check, that was all they cared about. While the murderer that got drunk and crashed head on into his parent's car lived high on the hog with no worries and absolutely no remorse. For all he knew the jerk was walking around that same party.

XXX

"Having fun sweetheart." Her father placed his arm around her shoulders. Melody stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Daddy." Her father spoiled her. He spoiled both his daughters, but she felt he gave her just a little more. Maybe it was because she wanted to be a lawyer and work beside him in his prominent law firm. Maybe it was because she kept her nose in her books, missing everything around her. Sometimes she wished she could be like Mia and put off her homework to go to the mall with a friend or a date with John, but she just felt so guilty she couldn't go through with her temporary desire. She just couldn't stand to disappoint anyone. Especially her father. It was like she was in a war for his attention. The man couldn't give himself but to one at a time and she just couldn't stand it when he ignored her. It hurt too much and she took it too personally. While Mia just flicked it off her shoulder as if it were a fly.

But Mia was her best friend. The only person, including her father, she couldn't live without. There was nothing she couldn't tell her or confide in her. And Mia often tried to convince her to relax and have a little fun. She always told her that she was only going to be a teenager once and she needed to take advantage of it.

But Mia had John. She wasn't as curvy or busty. She was petite and she felt she looked childlike. Nothing she did made her feel more grown up or sensual. She wished she knew what she was doing wrong. Maybe it was just her age and everything would fall into place as she got older.

She gazed at the kids beneath the gazebo. John had his arm draped around Mia. Their friends gathered around them. Everyone was laughing. She made her way and was immediately surrounded by her own friends. Some of which were the same as her sisters, others she knew from the nerdy classes she took.

She really was having a good time. Her parent's friends all slipped envelopes into her hand as she greeted them. Some brought nice gifts. She had so many expensive bracelets and jewels that she didn't know what she was going to do with them all.

"Hey sissy." Melody finally pushed her way through the kids to stand beside her sister. Mia seemed unusually quiet. She stared into her drink and Melody thought she cringed when John kissed her cheek. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." But Melody wasn't convinced. Mia raised her eyes and Melody followed her gaze. Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose leaned on the fence that blocked off their favorite sanctuary. They talked to a small group of people from their side of town. She hadn't realized that so many people from the south side had attended. But they all looked nice. Dressed in slacks and button down shirts and the girls wore nice dresses. But not Roman and Dean. Oh, no they stood there with leather jackets, blue jeans, biker boots and chains hanging from their belts. She turned up her nose. "Who invited them?"

"You did." Mia sighed. "You hung up the posters. It said everyone was invited. And they are everybody, Mel."  
"Ugh. I thought it was implied that certain riff raff were unwelcome. I'm going to get Jackson to throw them out." Jackson was their security guard. Or the head of their security. Her father wanted 'his girl safe at all times and he hired the very best to take care of his home."

"No." Mia held her back gently. "Leave them be, they're not causing any problems."

Melody shrugged it off. She didn't mean to be so snooty, but it was how she was raised to be. From an early age, she'd been taught to be weary of people like Dean and Roman. And as she got older the fear of people from the south side still controlled her. She doubted she would ever stop feeling anxious and suspicious in their presence even when sometimes, she didn't see why people were so down on them. Some of them were really nice. Like Lucy, her lab partner. She was really sweet and kind of funny – but she still worried that one day she'd take a scalpel and try to dissect her.

But Melody was right. They were being civilized and she had plenty of strong boys hanging around to protect her. The entire football team was under that gazebo and she had her eye on Wade. It was her birthday after all. That had to bring lots of luck.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 3

Mia could barely hold herself together. She felt instantly horrified the moment she saw Roman and his friend. She hadn't thought anything through that night. She'd laid with Roman so easily she was ashamed. She knew little more about Roman than his name. If he hadn't believed the rumors about her before, he surely did now.

The rumors. She stared at the liquid she swirled in her glass. So many nasty and horrible things traveled around that school. None of which were true. Only her daddy's name and money kept her from being a social pariah. And when she was confronted by the meaner girls about the alleged indiscretions, she said nothing. She would look at them like they were beneath her and go on her way. People thought she was tough and steal hearted. What they didn't know was how often she hid in the bathroom stall sobbing or how she cried herself to sleep almost every night.

Mia gazed at Roman. He was a mystery. He didn't talk much. He didn't raise his hand in class and when he was called upon he would answer in a few words as possible and if he didn't he'd say nothing at all. He'd just kick out his feet, cross his ankles and his arms and stare the teacher down until she felt so uncomfortable she asked someone else. Mia would have to cover her smile every time. She wished she had that much gall.

Roman's eyes caught her stare and she quickly adverted and her fingers fluttered to twist a strand of her hair. She dared lift her gaze again and he chuckled then wet his bottom lip. He seemed so humble, gazing down just like her, unable to let their eyes stay connected for very long.

There she was with another guy hanging all over her while Roman's juices made her inner thighs slick. She squeezed them tighter hoping to keep it from rolling down her leg and exposing her indiscretion. John kissed her cheek and she felt suddenly very cheap, like she was insulting Roman. Her gaze flitted to him to check his reaction. Which was to take advantage of the fact that John's eyes were turned and scan her with a quick flick of his eyes.

What she'd done was wrong on so many levels and at times, she felt like everyone who looked at her knew what she'd done with that boy just the hour before. Especially her father who'd greeted her the moment she'd returned. She felt like a small child standing before him, wondering if he noticed something different about her. Could a father really tell that his daughter was no longer pure?

And she wasn't. Not anymore. She was happy about that. Being with Roman had been nice. A memory she knew she would never regret. He'd had no expectations after – so far. He didn't assume she belonged to him. He didn't ask for her number or demand she dump John.

John- oh, she wanted to be rid of that boy, but it would break her mother's heart. The woman thought that John was the perfect young man. He had manners, came from a good and wealthy family, but John – well he put on a good act.

To make matters worse, he was becoming more insistent with each passing day. It was only a matter of time before she finally gave in and she didn't want to give her first time to him. Even if he was her very last – she refused to let him have that. It was too special and he had yet to touch her gentle enough to deserve it. She already knew that sex with him would never compare to what she'd shared with the boy from the south side.

She excused herself from the group. She didn't really have to go to the bathroom, but she couldn't tell them that she needed to visit the sanctuary to cleanse herself. The bad thing was she wasn't sure if what she felt was from making love to Roman or from excitement he'd caused just by smiling at her. Just remembering the way he'd touched her made her burst.

And as she descended the four steps of the gazebo, she realized she had no choice but to pass him as she made her way from the gazebo to the stone pathway that led to her home.

There were so many people that she had to weave her way through with excuse me's an apologies and she still managed to graze his shoulder even though she was being very careful.

"I'm so sorry." No one would think anything of that. It was polite and they were all very polite especially when the adults were around. She gazed up into his eyes. She'd never realized how much taller than her he was.

"No problem." His voice was soft and his eyes – oh she didn't even recognize the look that radiated from them.

XXX

It took too much restraint for Roman not to follow Mia. But he managed to wait until she was half way across the yard.

"I need to find a bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Don't have to explain it to me." Dean chuckled. "I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks." The two didn't have to elaborate. Dean would stay put unless John headed Roman's way. At least he had one person to back him up because he was in way over his head and he knew it from the moment he first touched Mia's lips.

He took long strides to catch up with her and caught sight of her just as she was opening the door of her home. He felt nervous turning that door handle without knocking, but it was a party and it was obviously expected.

"Can I help you – Sir?" A man looked him up and down. He looked like a penguin. Geeze, the people had a butler? Really? He didn't think anyone really had one of those. Maids, yes. Gardeners, okay. But this guy?

"I'm looking for the bathroom." He pointed him in the direction and he saw guests going in and out, but Mia had headed upstairs and he couldn't follow her because the man watched him like he was his warden. He went into the bathroom, shut the door and just stood over the sink. He actually had to slow his breathing and calm himself. That was weird.

He gazed at himself in the mirror and saw he had a rather huge hickey on his neck. Damn, the girl had done a real number on him. It at least the size of a silver dollar. He exited and took a few steps into the large living room with the cathedral ceilings and tall windows. Taupe and cream colors mixed and matched in harmony making the hardwood floor the star. He picked up a ceramic cat statue and read the writing on the bottom. Mia. He smiled. He remembered the week she'd made it. He'd sat across from her in art that year at that big paint stained table. They'd helped each other. Mia was good at the sculpting and he was good at the painting. He remembered how she'd thrown her head back, laughing after he smudged her cheek with the dab of clay stuck on his fingertip. His favorite tee-shirt was still stained by the purple paint she'd knocked over and splashed him with.

His black and white kitten sat on his headboard. It was great memory and the only real time they'd ever spent together and he'd always wished for a few more moments like that. Now he had one more. Just one more he could think back as an adult. Maybe after he ran into her somewhere or caught a glimpse of her somewhere, the same way his father talked about his high school crush.

"Move along, kid. You've loitered long enough." The penguin returned, his arms crossed and his nose pointed to the ceiling.

"I remember you." Roman circled him. Yeah, he knew him. He just didn't realize the man was so short. He stood a foot and half taller. "You used to scrub the toilets at wal mart."

"It's time to go."

"I guess it doesn't take much to forget where you come from." Roman spat causing the man to scurry off into the kitchen. Roman guessed the butler didn't want his employers to know about his past job.

"Hey, Roman." Dean came rushing through the door and headed right for him. "The jerk squad is heading inside, you better get out of here."

"Dean, I'm not even talking to myself." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Dean was drunk and the elevator didn't quite make it to the top after a six pack.

"Oh, yeah." He snickered.

John and his buddies came walking in and marched right past them.

"Figures." Dean snapped. Roman didn't know why it bothered Dean so much those kids snubbed him.

John returned a few moments later with Mia and out the door they went again. There wasn't any reason for him to hang around inside any longer. Actually, it was time for him to leave. He'd had his moment with Mia and it was over. Dean was one beer away from being totaled and – too late.

"Okay, let's go." Roman put an arm around his friend's shoulder and swung him around before he could sneak up behind a completely unaware Melody Shanahan.

"Wait – wait. I got to kiss the birthday girl, don't I?"

"I'm not in the mood to carry your ass home when you get knocked out. The girl's with Seth."

"I can take that skinny runt."  
"Wouldn't take much. Why don't you try to talk to her when you're sober." He growled.

"She's pretty, ain't she?"

"And completely out of your league."

"Take your own advice jackass." Dean chuckled but he wasn't saying anything Roman didn't already know.

XXX

"No – John – stop it!" Mia shoved her boyfriend away and he again forced her into his embrace. He pulled her body close to his and invaded her space with his lips. His hands slipped below her waist, bruising her skin beneath hard fingertips. It felt as if he were digging them in and it really hurt.

"Why are you being so difficult about this?" John fumed. If they were in a cartoon, steam would have flown from both his ears. His face turned crimson and his cheek muscles jumped. His cold blue eyes bore into her.

She walked away. That was usually all she had to do, but this time he snatched her upper arm, applying so much pressure she thought her bone would be bruised. She gasped as his hand connected with her cheek. He then grabbed both of her arms and shook her.

"If you think I'm waiting for marriage you're crazy." He spat. "We're going to be married so what's the difference?"

"Trust me I know you're not going without anything." She spat, knowing full well how many girls he'd cheated on her with.

"That's my right as a man." He spat. "If you don't want me with other girls, you better start giving it up and give up that ridiculous vow of chastity."  
"I'm not following any vow!" she yelled. "I just don't want you!" She turned on her heel quickly, but he caught her by the waist and picked her up.

She fought him but John was a big guy. He worked out every day. His biceps were the size of tree trunks. He laid shoved her into the back seat of his father's luxury sedan, climbed in behind her and slammed the door. He hovered on top of her. She squirmed and kicked as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. He tore at her clothes exposing her lacy white bra.

"What the hell is this?" He paused, staring at her cleavage. "Who the hell have you been screwing around with!" he slapped her and she managed to slip from beneath him. She caught sight of a small purplish mark on her cleavage before she pulled the material of her dress together. He'd torn off all the buttons and she had to hold it tightly in place. "Answer me!' he grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back, making her neck feel like it was about to snap.  
"It's just a bruise." She lied. "I'm at home or I'm with you!"

Her answer must have satisfied him because he shoved her away and began to unbutton his jeans. But she refused to give him anything. She swung open the door and took off running for the tree line. John wouldn't follow her there. He was terrified of the woods in the dark. He didn't trust the critters and belly crawling beasts that hid beneath the rocks and leaves.

She ran as far as she could and she heard rustling behind her. John ran after her despite his hatred of the darkened woods. His lust and anger must have been much greater. She glanced behind her as she ran and came to a sudden stop and fell to her bottom with a thud.

"Whoa!" she glanced up. She'd run right into Roman who was half dragging his best friend through the path. "Hug the tree." He told Dean placing his arm around a small trunk nearby, then he squatted. "Mia." Her name coming out of his lips was so beautiful. He said it like a breathless whisper obviously surprised. That part of the woods was so dark, she doubted he had been able to see her before he knelt. His eyes fell to her exposed bra. The moon highlighted it like it was a black light among the darkened environment.

"Mia! You better stop running girl!"

"You gotta go." She softly nudged him to go away. John wouldn't touch Roman that night, but he would track him down with his goons the next day. She didn't want to see Roman hurt. Not because of her.

Roman's eyes darted behind her. He stood, took a couple of steps away until she couldn't see him anymore. He was dressed in all black and blended in too well, but she was sure he had left because she no longer saw Dean hugging the tree. Her heart sunk because Roman had given in to her pleas. He wasn't going to protect her. And why should he?

Her respirations increased to the point of hyperventilation. John had never been physical with her before and now that he had, she was terrified by just how far he would go with his brutality. Her face stung, her arms ached and she was sure she'd twisted her ankle in the small hole she'd found in her flight.

"Ugh!" She heard the sound of something hit so hard the ground should have shook. She inched along on her knees, squinting her eyes to see better. She grabbed a small tree and used it like a crutch to get to her feet. The first strike of lightening from a promised storm illuminated the sky and she finally saw. Roman stood over John. His face had lost all softness. The corner of his lip curled up, his fists were clenched and his chest heaved up and down.

John rolled back and forth in the leaves. Yelling out and holding his face. Blood seeped through his fingers.

She felt like she was in another world. She was paralyzed and utterly upset at the same time. She felt suddenly cold and hugged herself as she stared. A sense of relief washed over her, but she was still dazed. There was no doubt in her mind that John planned to hurt her and it devastated her. She had never been fond of his attitude but she'd still saw him as someone who protected.

XXX

"Let me take you home." Roman spoke softly. She nodded and he gently guided her out of the woods, looking back only long enough to be sure Dean had wobbled his way to the truck. He didn't see him, so was confident that he was already knocked out in the bed of his pickup that was still parked in the clearing.

Mia was shivering and he could still hear the noise of lingering guests on her property. She apparently forgot about her ripped dress. He took off his jacket and put it around her.

It was going to take a lot of bravery to walk into her home with her. The way she looked, her dress torn, her face swollen, but he wouldn't run the other way. He didn't know all the details about what had happened, but he knew she needed her family. He didn't care what they did to him. He was going to make sure she was safe.

Mia cried out as they crossed her large back yard. She'd already been limping and it seemed the pain was getting worse. People in fancy clothes stared as he scooped her up into his arms. He didn't care he walked right up to the back door. Two men standing nearby gave a puzzled glance, then immediately realized something urgent had happened and one of them rushed to open the door for him.

An older version of Melody Shanahan dropped her glass the moment he entered with her daughter in his arms.

"Oh my – Nathan!" She screamed out, a hand fluttering to her throat. "Nathan!"

A tall, broad shoulder man came rushing to her side. "Carrie, what is it? What's the matter?" Then his eyes fell on his daughter. He rushed towards him, took Mia out of his arms and gave Roman a hard shove back. "What have you done to my daughter? Call the cops, Carrie! Call them!" he screamed at his wife.

* * *

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 4

"How dare you touch my daughter!" Her father screamed at Roman.

Melody embraced her sister and tried to comfort her, but Mia was staring straight ahead. Her arms remained folded tight across her chest. It was like she had just witnessed horrible. Her cheek was swollen and red. It would surely be bruised in the morning. She glared daggers at Roman who stood quietly by their back door with his hands in his pockets.

Mia wore his jacket! She was tempted to rip it from her shoulders and heave it at him, but Mia was so shaken she was scared to make such a sudden movement.

"My daddy's going to make you wish you were never born." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Thank goodness the police arrived before the deviant found enough sense to run. Of course the law always came to her neighborhood quickly.

Her mother sobbed all she knew to the officer and jabbed her finger at Roman and then they crossed the room to speak to the boy. But her father's temper reached its peak and he lost control, breaking through both officers who stood between him and Roman. He grabbed a fistful of Roman's shirt and attempted to jerk him up, but Roman was too stout.

Melody cringed. Melody had heard plenty about Roman. He was dangerous, but her daddy was strong too.

Roman didn't raise a hand. He only jutted out his chin and challenged him with her father with his eyes.

"Dad." Mia squeaked out, coming slightly out of her daze but no one but Melody seemed to hear her. Everyone was talking loudly. Her mother was screaming and her father was yelling. The cops were trying to break it up. It was total kayos and Melody shook in fear. She'd never seen so much drama in one room.

"Dad!" Mia yelled. She moved quickly, putting herself between their father and Roman. "He didn't do anything!"

"What?"

"He didn't do anything." Mia repeated.

"We found this boy in the woods" Another set of officers came in nearly dragging John with them. Poor John. Blood stained his nice white dress shirt and he held a handkerchief to his nose. It was soaked with blood as well. John's parents and sister immediately flocked to him, fussing over him and asking him what happened.

"He attacked me." John pointed his finger at Roman. Melody crossed her arms and pierced her lips. She knew it.

"You ran into a tree branch." Mia angrily spat. And again the room got loud.

"Everyone please – shut up!" A slim, kind of cute blonde headed officer shouted then whistled loudly. "Now, if you don't need to be here – and you are not the parents of one of these three teens, please exit the room."

Seth kissed her cheek.  
"I'll call you later." Oh, it had been a wonderful moment. She knew that hooligan would cause some kind of trouble and ruin her night. All she had to do was look Seth's way and he'd crossed the room and leaned. He'd spent so long just talking with her, then he kissed her behind the pool house. Her first kiss and it had been so wonderful. Now, she had to give it up to deal with this.

"Young lady." Mia was called outside and she gazed with scared wide eyes her way. Melody pushed her moment with Seth out of her mind and hurried to her sister's side and took her hand. The cops didn't seem to care that she accompanied her outside. They wanted to speak to her away from both the boys and their parents. Melody was so glad that Mia wanted her with her. She was so confused and was more than ready to hear the truth so the drama could end and she could get back to what had been great birthday. She still had lots of presents to open and she had yet to get a bite of her birthday cake.

"John."

Melody was not ready for Mia's answer to the cop's questions. Mia didn't seem to want to tell them why her dress was torn or who had caused the fresh black eye she was developing. It blew her mind and completely destroyed everything she had thought about John Cena. She had he was the best of the best. He was the quarterback, the team captain and every girl she knew wanted him. She was envious of Mia who had him. Just like every other girl in school. And the guy had been nice to her. He'd included her when Mia's previous two boyfriends had only wanted Mia to ditch her little sister and to be honest – she'd had a huge crush on him the year before and a tiny flame still burned.

"No. Mia – are you sure? John? But it was so dark. Maybe –"

Mia described every detail from start to finish.

"I was running away from him and he almost caught up with me after I hurt my ankle. I looked behind me and that's when he ran right into tree branch. I guess he didn't' see it. It was really dark. Then Roman came up the path from the party."

"Why was he using that path?" Melody spat. She didn't want to believe that John was so brutal. "Did he threaten you to lie for him?"

"He lives through the trees." Mia informed her. "That clearing we used to play in is his land."

That information surprised Melody more than anything else that night. There was a lot of land between her home and the swallows. She never believed that the poor side of town was so near her home. It scared her to think that someone like Roman lived close enough to walk into her back yard any time she wished. She made a note to beg her father to build a huge brick wall the next day.

Melody softened. She couldn't look at her sister and not believe her. She had tears running down her cheeks. Surely the whole ordeal surprised and devastated Mia more than anyone else. Maybe she hadn't been completely in love or happy with John but she'd always thought she was safe with him. Melody hated to find out information that changed the view of her entire world. It was like losing part of her innocence. It was one of life's hardest lessons. Just because someone had money and a good social standing didn't mean they could be trusted.

A few moments after the cop said a few words into his cell, John was escorted out with his hands handcuffed behind his back.

"You bitch." He spat as he was led past Mia.

"Don't you talk to my sister!" Melody spat. She turned on her heel wanting nothing more than to go back inside and forget the entire episode had happened. She should have turned slower because she ran into Roman like he was a brick wall himself. He steadied her before she could fall to her bottom.

"Thank you." She said politely. "And thanks for what you for bringing Mia home."

"Anybody else would have done the same. I just happened to be the one there." He seemed so modest. Maybe he wasn't a monster, but he still wasn't someone she wanted to associate with. He had a bad reputation and dwelled where the criminals lived. Maybe he was a good guy, but in his world, stealing was considered just something that had to be done to survive.

"Son." Roman was taking steps towards the path when her father exited the back door and called out. He walked up to him. Her father didn't seem so big next to Roman. She'd always had to look up to the man and thought no one was tougher or stronger. But Roman was broader in shoulders and a foot taller. Her father jutted out his hand. Roman took it. "I take responsibility when I'm wrong." He then pulled his wallet from the inside pocket of his jacket. "I want to thank you for helping Mia." He pulled out four crisp one hundred dollar bills and placed them in Roman's hand.

"No thank you, Sir." Roman handed the money back. "Thank you for having me. Good night." Melody witnessed him wink at Mia as he made his exit. No one else noticed, but she did and she didn't like the way her sister gazed after him. Oh no. That couldn't happen. The boy may have done one good deed but he was still trouble and Mia had always been attracted to trouble.

XXX

Dean woke up and cradled his head. He had to stop drinking so much. It made him feel better in the moment, but the morning brought nothing but regrets. It was going to be a dreadful day. He wouldn't feel right at all. Thank goodness it was Sunday.

"I thought you were going to sleep through breakfast."

"How did I get here?" Dean sat down on a bar stool behind the center island of Roman's kitchen and guzzled down the V-8 Roman slid to him. He hated the taste of tomato juice but Roman's father swore it cured a hangover. Maybe it did help a bit.

"How do you think you got here?"

"I hate when you carry me in like I'm some damn infant. Those jerks next door still pick on me about that shit."

"Would you like me start leaving you in the truck?" Roman tossed a mushroom into the air and caught it in his mouth.

"That's gross." Dean curled up his nose and his stomach rumbled just thinking about the slimy vegetable Roman liked to ruin everything with. Roman did most the cooking in his home since his father worked a lot and he was pretty good at it.

"No mushrooms." Roman put a plate with a plain cheese omelet and a piece of sausage in front of him. "Eat. I have to get to the garage."

"On Sunday?"

"Inventory. It's the only way to I can get it done without customer's bugging me. Dad could use the help. I got this one and the one across town to get done. Want to help?"

"I don't have anything else to do." He shrugged. "I can hang out at the garage."

It took four hours to count the inventory at the first place and Roman was ready to head to the next without a break in between.

"Let's stop for lunch." Dean said as they drove into the preppy side of town.

"We'll stop at a drive thru." Roman was the type that didn't like to stop until everything he had to do was done. It was even worse when he had something on his mind. Dean had a feeling that was why Roman had volunteered to do the tedious task of counting motor oil and gaskets. His friend was hung up and he would bet everything that it was that girl that had him hunting for distractions.

Dean scarfed down two burgers while he started a whole new count at the second garage. And Roman hadn't touched even one. Yup, the boy was infatuated. He wasn't eating and he was quiet and constantly busy. Dean couldn't remember a time when he'd ever been that way over a girl.

He couldn't imagine ever liking someone that much.

"I'm stepping out for a smoke. You coming?" Roman just shook his head. He would take a break when he was ready. Probably when he ran out of things to count.

Dean walked outside and leaned against the cement block exterior. He lit a cigarette and gazed across the street. The weeds in the yard nearly reached the top of the iron fence and the chain and padlock on the gate was rusted. The roof of the front porch had collapsed on one side and the paint was peeling. It looked like a haunted house and it was an eye sore in the community. He was surprised the neighbors put up with it. He glanced at the drive way. The blue pick-up still bore a paper tag even though the marker had long ago washed away. It was so dusty you could barely tell it had only been driven three times. Dean sighed. The place really was forgotten by time and maybe the neighbors remembered its owners fondly. Maybe that was why they left it be.

A flicker danced into his eyes and he shielded his eyes and looked towards the glare. Someone was walking up the road with a purse that reflected the sun. Damn thing probably had millions of hand sewn sequins. He put out the cigarette as the girl headed toward the garage's front door.

"Closed on Sundays." He said. Then he recognized her. Melody Shanahan.

"Oh." She looked disappointed. "Thank you." And she headed back towards road.

"You don't normally walk the roads, cupcake. Something wrong?"

"Yeah." Melody seemed much nicer away from her friends and family. To him she looked a bit terrified. "My car just quit and my phone for some reason won't turn on. I know it's charged. I just took it off the charger before I left the house."

"It's cooler inside." He nodded towards the door. "Hey Roman!" he yelled inside and Roman came into the office. "Do you have permission to drive the tow truck?"

"Yup, why?"

"Miss Melody's car gave out."

"So go get it. Keys are over there." And Roman slipped back into the garage.

Dean opened the passenger's door to the wrecker sneaking a quick peek at her bottom as she climbed the one step into the tall vehicle and he wished she wore her skirts a bit shorter like her sister did.

Dean was only resentful of the rich kids when he was drunk. Sober, he buried his grudge deep and only dished out criticism when it was provoked. Melody seemed really scared. A girl like her was definitely not used to everything going wrong at once. Her father protected her and her sister. Yet, he found her courage surprising. Most girls like her would have stayed in their broken down car and locked the doors until someone came looking. But Melody had ventured down the road that was nearly desolate on Sunday to find herself help. Good for her, he thought as he hooked up her car and pulled into onto the rollback.

"Better stand back." He told her. "I never trust these hooks and chains. I saw one pop off and nearly crush a man's skull once."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Did you get hold of your father?" He'd given her Roman's cell phone. Which he had taken from the desk where Roman had discarded it. Roman wouldn't care.

"He's on the way." She told him. "But it will be a little bit. He's tied up with a client."

"What ever happened to taking Sunday's off, huh?" He laughed which gained him a slight giggle from her.

"I told him where I was and he told me to stay put. He said Wilson's is a good place?"

"The best."

They didn't have a whole lot to say on the trip back, but people from different worlds rarely did.

She seemed bored as she waited on her father. Dean's eyes kept glancing her way through the open office door as he helped Roman count. Then she disappeared and he was curious about where she had gone. He wiped his hands. A busted bottle of oil had drenched an entire shelf and he'd had to clean it up and the bottles around it.

He found her across the street, standing at the gate of the abandoned house. He walked up behind her.  
"I don't know why, but I was just drawn to this house." She smiled weakly. "Is that strange?"

"You shouldn't worry about if people think you're strange or not. Everyone's a little bit strange." He touched the pad lock. "It's a sad house." He hung his arms over the iron bars. "But once, this entire front yard was always full of laughter. That swing – a woman with hair just like yours used to spend hot summer evenings swinging. Her husband would push her and their little boy – well he used to sit there." He pointed. "Playing with his toy trucks and even though he was really little – he knew that one day he would marry a girl just like his mother and he would swing her on the swing."

"You're making that up."

"No. It's all true, I swear."

"Really?" Melody jutted up her chin in challenge. "How do you know?"

"I'll show you." He pushed the gate a bit and slipped between the gaps he'd made.

"That's trespassing. We'll get in trouble."

"Oh, and I thought I was wrong about you."

"What does that mean?'  
"I just thought you had a little moxy that's all."

She pierced her lips. Apparently the girl couldn't pass up a dare. She slipped through the opening only she didn't have to squeeze through like he had.

He walked up to the front door and opened it. It was unlocked.

"Wow" She exclaimed. "This is so different. It's pretty."

Inside the ceilings were elegantly carved into a swirl pattern that had a chandelier hanging in the center. Nothing in the home was ordinary or plain. But it fit just right and coordinated with the unique furniture just the same.

"The man who lived here made furniture. And the woman – she was an artist." He opened another door to show her a room with a half painted canvas propped up on an easel. There were dusty brushes and paint bottles on a nearby table. "Come on."

"I don't probably shouldn't go upstairs with you." She hesitated.  
"You have trust issues don't you?" He glared. "Is it because I'm a guy or because you know where I'm from?"

"Please don't judge me." she whispered. "Up until last night I would have walked right past someone like you. But now – I'm not even sure I can trust the guys from my part of town."

He plucked a dusty frame from the stairwell wall and handed it to her.

"Why did you hand me that? You shouldn't do that." She placed it back on the wall. "Someone really must want this place left as it was, or it would have been sold or something" But she did wipe away the grime to gaze at the little boy smiling back.

"I don't think the owner will mind. I'll show you." He took her hand.

XXX

Melody didn't know why she followed Dean. Maybe it was because she was so confused. A boy from her station had been violent and a boy from Dean's world had been the hero. It made no sense in her mind. It completely contradicted everything she had grown up knowing as factual.

Dean opened a door and she stepped inside a little boy's room. Tonka trucks still laid as if the little boy had just been playing with them. A toppled pile of blocks laid dormant in another corner, but the bed was made without a wrinkle and the books were perfectly displayed on their shelves.

"It's so sad." She sighed. "What happened to them?"

"Drunk driver." Dean stared out the window.

"All of them."

"No. The little boy wasn't with them."

"Where did he end up?"

"Oh, he's comes around from time to time." He pulled back the curtains. The bottom half showed a hazy view of the overgrown back yard, but the top half was painted to look like stained glass. Melody didn't say anything as she read the name it was designed around.

DEAN

* * *

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 5

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Huh – Hey. Did you need something?" Off in another world, her head propped up by her elbow, Mia was oblivious to what was going on about her. It wasn't unusual for her to drift into her past, especially after a break up. She'd dated a dozen suits from her father's office, but they none of them managed to open her heart.

"Are you feeling okay? Why don't you go home a little early today?"

"Okay, Dad." She grabbed her purse out of her desk and slung the strap over her shoulder.

"Don't forget about dinner tonight." She opened her mouth to decline, but was quickly cut off. "Your mother only asks for one night a week. It's not that much to ask and I don't want to put up with her crying about you not coming all weekend."

Every Friday night she had to have dinner with her family and she was planning to skip this week. She didn't want to explain why this relationship didn't work.

"Okay." She let out threw gritted teeth. "But my love life is off limits."

She headed to her car. She wasn't where she thought she'd be. She worked in her father's office. Executive assistant – just a fancy title for secretary and the high salary was really just her daddy still paying her way through life.

She was bored. Really bored. Nothing she did made her parents happy. They didn't like that she drove the same old car she'd had in high school even though they had bought her a new one two years prior. It sat in her parent's garage. She loved her old car. An eighties model firebird and it still had its golden eagle on the hood and that four door Audi just made her feel like her youth was over.

She drove through town. It was funny that Roman was the one who came to her mind when her love life failed. That one time, ten years later, still sent a tingle throughout her entire body. No one's touch had yet to compare. No one's kiss was as delicious. The men she dated refused to endure a French kiss, refused to part their lips even the slightest. They reminded her of a kiss she would share with her eight nine year old grandmother. How could they expect her to get lost in the moment when they gave her nothing to kindle the flame?

She gazed at the gas hand. Almost empty and she'd been hearing a funny knock for some time. Maybe it was time to get it looked at. Wilson's was the closest garage. It wasn't her normal stop for gas because she enjoyed a French vanilla cappuccino every morning, but when it came to engine repair, they were the best and the fastest.

She pulled up to the gas station and a man came out, like he had all her life and pumped her gas for her. He checked her oil and washed her windshield. The slight changes in the man's appearance reminded her just how long it had been since she'd visited the station. It must have been at least nine years. He had grey in his temples and lines beneath his eyes.

"Been a long time, Miss Shanahan." He remembered her and she felt bad for abandoning the business when the new gas station was built between both of his places.

"Yes sir."

"Will this do ya?"  
"No sir." She paid for the gas. "I was wondering if you still worked on cars."

"Of course. Still tow too." He chuckled. "What's seems to be the problem?"

"I have no clue." She laughed. "It's just making noise. Sounds like someone's in there knocking."

"Well, young lady, pull over there in front of the garage door and we'll have a look."

Another car pulled up behind her so she circled around.  
"I'll get my son to help you out." He called to her while he serviced the next customer. "Roman!"

Her heart nearly stopped. His son? Why had she never known that? She took a quick glance at herself in the rear view before stepping out. She wore no make up to work that day. She just hadn't felt like putting the effort into her appearance. No wonder her father thought she appeared ill.

Roman came out of a side door, wiping his hands on rag. His father gave him a few words of instruction then pointed her way. Roman politely nodded with a 'yes sir' then took a step towards her car, then froze. He obviously recognized her. The smile he'd had faded and his eyes stared wide.

She nervously swept a strand of hair behind her ear and adverted her eyes. Quickly reopening her door and popping the hood so she didn't have to directly watch his approach. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. They were probably turning red. Geeze, she'd just been thinking about that one time they had been together and she doubted he even remembered it.

XXX

"Start it up." Roman blew out a steady breath beneath the protection of Mia's raised hood. Somehow even though they'd both stayed in town, they had never run into each other after high school. Now here she was again and his crush came rushing back. She was still gorgeous and still made his heart beat rapidly. "Yeah, you're gonna need a little work." He chuckled. "I can't believe you're still driving this thing."

"I love it." She sheepishly gazed at her feet.

"I understand. I still have my truck. It sits at home these days, but I can't bring myself to sell it."

"Oh yeah," Small talk. With their history it seemed to be all they could come up with. What he really wanted to ask was if she remembered that night in the clearing. He wanted to ask her out, but unfortunately those dividing lines hadn't disappeared after graduation.

He was standing there covered in grease! And she was wearing some fancy looking skirt and matching jacket – and he could see her white bra though her tight fitting shirt.

"So, how long would it take to fix?"

"A little while." He sighed. "I'm afraid your bird is about to blow up on you."

"What? No." she wasn't ready to give it up.

"But I can rebuild it for you in a few days. I mean it's old. Original and it's got some miles on her. It was only a matter of time."

"I guess I thought it would last forever." She felt like she was losing her best friend.

"Don't worry, beautiful." He bit his lip. He hadn't meant to let it slip. "When I'm done with her you'll be able to drive her another twenty years. When do you want to drop it off?"

"I don't want to drive it any further if it's that bad." She wouldn't look up from her feet and she was scraping one of them across the dirt on the asphalt making a scuffling noise.

"Pull it inside." He was putting her car in front of six other vehicles. But it was Mia. He'd do anything for that woman. He hadn't seen her in ten years and he would still give her anything and do anything to keep a smile on those pouty lips.

He directed her inside, pointing his finger this way and that so she would line up perfectly on the lift. Once she climbed out he raised it up a bit. He planned to do a lot more than rebuild the motor of that firebird. He was going to make sure it was perfect.

"Wow, there's a hole in the floor." She said as he pressed a button on the wall that made the metal plate in the floor slide back.

"It makes it a little easier to get under the cars." Roman told her. "You want to see what the under carriage of your car looks like?"

"Yeah." She jumped at the opportunity which made him chuckle. Most like her wouldn't run out of the garage as soon as they got it inside. They were always scared to mess up their clothes and they would check the bottom of their shoes as soon as they were out of the garage.

Oh, his father was going to kill him for leading a customer into the pit but he just wasn't ready to let her go. Not yet. It brought back fond memories and it felt good to reminisce for a while. He pointed out a few things to her and she pointed at some others and asked what they were.  
He told her what things did to make her car run and then – she stood on her toes and planted a kiss right on his lips. His eyes closed on instinct, his arms awkwardly frozen outward for a moment before he finally realized that he wasn't dreaming.

He pulled her into his embrace and accepted her kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth and making it as passionate as possible.

She pulled away and slipped from his arms.  
"I'm sorry." she whispered. "You're married. Oh, my God. I'm not a home wrecker, I'll go."

He gently took her arm, holding her back.  
"I'm not married."

"Oh – I'd heard around that you had married some girl from out of town."

"Engaged, not married."

"That's just as bad. I'm so – so sorry."

"She left me." he added. "Ran off with her old boyfriend. I didn't know she'd left me until she showed up to pack her shit – with him. They'd ran off and got married in Vegas."

XXX

Roman's expression turned sad. She brought a hand to his cheek and softly kissed him. That was a horrible thing for anyone to do to anyone. But at least he'd found love. She'd yet to find it. She'd been with two other men since him and she'd forced herself to try with each of them, hoping to find that same feeling she'd experienced with him. Both times were complete failures.

"You want to go out?" He wouldn't ask her and she knew he wouldn't. She'd gave him obvious hints in school and he'd never once asked her. This time she was just going to do it herself rather he rejected her or not.

"How about tonight?"

"Sounds good, but you'll have to be my date to dinner."

"I thought that was the idea. Dinner – then maybe a movie?"

"No. I mean my Friday nights are pretty much booked. Family dinner."

"I don't think I've ever met a woman's parents on a first date before." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, please. You've met my parents." She waved her hand like it was no big deal.  
"All I own is jeans and tees."

"I don't care." She smiled.

She hung out with Roman an hour before he told his father he was leaving early. He'd offered her a ride and she rode with him to his home. He'd offered to take her home and come back for her or meet her, but she insisted on making a whole night of their date.

"Make yourself at home. I'm just going to jump in the shower."

She picked up the remote from his coffee table and turned on the television, but ended up gazing around his home. It was really nice. It was only a fourth of the size of her parents' home, but it had that warm feeling of home. Her parents' home had always felt cold. Like it was a museum instead of a residence.

All the floors were real hard wood. A beautiful, iron art chandelier hung above a squared table with high back chairs. It was decorated like a professional had done all the work. It was surprising since Roman still lived on the South side of the tracks.

She traced her fingers over the black flat top stove. She could imagine herself staying there with him, cooking for him and talking over breakfast, then she realized that it was still the same home he'd lived in when he was in school. He still lived at home with his father.

She should have cared, but she didn't. She couldn't get that night off her mind. She remembered his touch vividly and longed to feel it again.

She ventured into the room Roman had gone into. She opened the door and stood in the bathroom door. The shower was running and she saw his silhouette as he washed that long hair. He hadn't changed a bit. She was so tempted to take off her clothes and join him, but before she could get the nerve, the curtain flung open and she was staring at his completely chiseled, naked and wet body.

"Hi." He was shocked to see her there and he wrapped the towel around himself quickly.

"I— I want you."

"You're making it really hard for me to be a gentleman." He chuckled.

* * *

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Oh, hi, Dean." Melody was caught off guard to find Dean behind the counter. Wilson's upper gas station was her usual stop because it was on the way home and because it never had the long lines the new store tended to be. He wiped his hands on a rag before bagging her drink and snacks.  
"I like these too." He smiled as he bagged the donut sticks she'd been craving. "We sell them by the box you know?"

"Oh, I have to buy them one at a time or I'll eat them all at once." She giggled. "How have you been?" She saw Dean around from time to time. Ever since that day he'd towed her car, she couldn't look at him the same. He was perceived as a south side degenerate, but she didn't believe that was fair. If life had been different, he would have been considered upper class and acceptable.

"You could eat a case and still look good, Mel." He conversed with her like she was an old friend. "Anything else?"

"Um, I don't know." She scanned the candy in front of her. She was usually very disciplined.

"Hard day?"

"How'd you guess?"  
"You've been shopping here for fifteen years." He chuckled. "Here." He handed her a mini candy bar from a stash the owner kept in a drawer behind the counter. "Maybe you won't feel as guilty." It was shocked her how well Dean knew her habits and that he knew her favorite candy bar.

Boy, her boyfriend sure didn't seem to know anything about her. EX boyfriend. She reminded herself.

"What happened to your eye?"

Her hand fluttered to the small yellowish spot beneath her right eye. She handed him the money and he gave her back the change. She'd been really stupid to give John Cena a chance, but he'd gone through counseling after the incident with Mia and so many years had passed. She whole heartedly believed that people could change and she didn't want to hold what he'd done in his youth against him.

She just lost interest in him. Everything had been alright while they dated. She was waiting for marriage and he'd always been understanding. They dated for six months, but she found him boring and full of himself. He was really sort of an asshole in private even though he put on a good front in public. She decided a few days before that she wanted to end it and she did. He didn't take it well. He'd gotten angry and he'd struck her.

"So, Roman finally took some time off, huh?" Roman had been working at that place forever it seemed. She figured he'd have moved on after school, but the guy just didn't seem to have any ambition. Apparently neither did Dean because he'd taken a job alongside his best friend.

"Nope. He's at the other store. His father's mechanic has the flu and their backed up."

"His father?"

"Wilson – He's Roman's father. You didn't know that?"

"No. I just thought he worked here."

"He owns this one. His father gave it to him for a graduation present. He's really the reason his dad opened the second garage and Roman's the reason the business evolved into a gas station."

"He's smart I guess."

"So, I'll tell him you were asking about him."

"Oh, no. Not like that." She didn't know why she felt immediately sorry that Dean may have thought she was interested in Roman. Maybe it was the way he'd said it.

"You were just trying to change the subject."

"Yeah. I guess I was. I gotta go – dinner with the parents." She took her bag and headed out to her car. She didn't discuss her love life with anyone. Except Mia but she hadn't been able to tell her that she was dating John. Mia would never approve and she didn't want to hear her negativity even though she would have been completely right.

Mia's car wasn't in the drive when she pulled into the long drive way, which meant her big sister wasn't coming. Mia was always early.

It was going to be a long evening. It always was when she was left alone with her parents and she would end up getting dragged into some charity work the following week without Mia there to get her out of it. Her sister was always clever at getting out of hanging out with their mother's charity friends. It wasn't because she was cold hearted, she had her own charities she volunteered for, but her mother and her group did it for the recognition and they complained the entire time and made fun of the less fortunate as soon as they walked away.

"There's my baby girl." Her mother gushed. "You're early. I'm so glad. Is that what you're wearing?"  
"I came straight from the gym." She always worked out after work and she'd worked out twice as long. The case she'd been working on was stressful and complicated. She'd needed the release exercise gave her.

"Well, you still have clothes in your old room. Hurry and change."

"All that stuff is from high school, Mother." She said. "It's dinner. I'll be fine."

"I'm expecting the McMahons, the DeBiases and the Fosters."

"Fine."

Her mother had to put on a good show for the most prominent families in town. Her father still in his suit instead of his comfortable jeans and button down shirt so she knew it was going to be an all-out affair. Full table setting and probably five courses at least. Ugh. It made her want to scream.

She looked through her old closet. Ball gowns, prom dresses and a rainbow of pageant costumes. There was nothing that wouldn't make her look like she was on her way to a fancy gala. She pulled out an ankle length blue dress. It was the only thing without sequins but it had puffy see through sleeves. She snatched it and went to her old sewing table and popped out the machine. She'd always been gifted with sewing. It had been her favorite hobby, but she rarely had time for it in her adult life.

Melody easily pulled the stitches out of the sleeves and ripped them off, then she took scissors and cut it in a few places and sewed in new seems. In a few minutes time she had a decent dress that tied at the neck and had no back. It was a simple but elegant dress that she could stand.

The guest had arrived by the time she came down the stairs. The couples had brought their entire families. Ted Jr, Nina Debiase, Stephanie, Shane and David. It had to be her mother's way of setting her up. As far as her family knew she hadn't had a man in her life in over half a year. She was stuck in the middle of Ted Jr and David. Shane sat across from her next to an empty seat which meant that he was her mother's pick for Mia. She had no clue why the woman was so crazy about her daughters finding someone serious. She was in a hurry for them to get married and she already had big weddings planned out. She went on and on about them every chance she got.

The main course was snails. Escargot. Something she could never stomach and she wished she'd eaten her snack. But as always the treat would probably sit and become stale. It was usually satisfied her enough just to buy it.

Ted was a chatter box. She guessed he was nervous. He talked constantly about his interests and how much he enjoyed golf. She wondered if he was ever going to take a breath, while beside her David concentrated on his food. He wasn't grossly overweight, but she could tell by the way his mother glanced at him that his weight was something he was forced to control.

"Melody, don't you feel alright?" her mother used her proper English in front of guests.  
"I'm fine, Mother." She said. "You know I don't care for snails."

Her mother acted like she'd slapped her, but she wasn't in the mood to be the perfect little angel she advertised her to be.

"Melody has always favored vegetables. She eats so little meat, she's practically a vegetarian."

Melody didn't find it funny, but the rest of the table chuckled as if it was the funniest joke ever told. She rolled her eyes and sipped her water, wishing they'd hurry up and serve something stronger.

Half way through her salad, Mia entered the formal dining room. She had never been so happy to see her sister. The men stood the moment they saw her like they were supposed to. She was still in her business attire and she smirked waiting to see her expression when she realized what this week's dinner was really about.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought a guest." Mia's hand was in the hand of a man and he entered a few steps behind her wearing jeans and black tee shirt that fit snuggly, showing off his muscular frame. "Dad, Mom, this is my boyfriend, Roman." Mia smiled from ear to ear.

Melody gasped. The help hurried to set another place beside Mia's empty spot. They brought another chair and served them both the salads she and the rest of the table were already eating.

"I'm so sorry we're late."

Melody scowled. The greasy handprint on the back of her sister's skirt did more than hint. Roman Reigns! She couldn't believe it! She'd thought Mia had grown out of her crush on that boy. She'd always believed that night he'd helped her had caused her infatuation. But he wasn't right for her. He wasn't from their world. What on Earth could he possibly do that wouldn't completely ruin Mia's life?

Mia didn't seem to care that they were at a formal dinner with their parents and several prominent members of the community. She whispered in Roman's ear, sat too close and giggled at whatever he'd whispered back. Then she fed him cucumbers from her plate with her fingers. Everyone stared at them with appalled expressions. Her mother looked so embarrassed Melody expected her to faint at any moment.

"So – Roman – what do you do?" Her father was the only one who didn't seem completely astounded by Mia's surprise. Or he didn't show it. He ate his meal and went on like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"I'm a mechanic." Roman seemed proud of his profession and he was a good mechanic.

"Roman owns Wilson's"

"Wilson's? You're Wilson Reigns' Son."

"Yes sir." Roman grinned but Melody knew he wasn't grinning with pride. The way his eyes grew wide Melody had a feeling that Mia's hand wasn't exactly in a respectable position.

"Hmm. Mechanic. That's more of a hobby than a career isn't it?" Her mother had regained her composure and spoke between tiny bites.

"Well, I love cars and people always need their cars fixed."

"But it can't be a dependable source of income"  
"With all due respect ma'am. My father raised me doing the exact same thing and honestly I can't think of anything else I'd rather do."

"Well, if you're happy with a ruthless, unpredictable existence."  
"There are good months and bad months, but that is true for any business. I charge less than my competitors."  
"If you're so good, why would you do that?"

"Because I'm not greedy."

Oh, Roman was still the type that held nothing back. He was quiet but boy when he let things come out of his mouth it usually caused trouble. Melody knew instantly that her mother would never like Roman. His station in life was already against him and now this dinner.

Her father cleared his throat. He probably took offense too. Her father's practice was the most expense in the area, but they were the best and everyone knew it. In fact, the more her father won in court, the more he charged.

"What are you doing?" Melody pulled her sister into a room as the group adjourned to the parlor for coffee and dessert. The men would go off and talk about business or sports and the women would gossip. She knew what the subject would be about tonight.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing?" Melody crossed her arms.

"It's just a date. I didn't want to come alone."

"Oh, I can see that. Do you have these types of dates often?"

"Look, I like him. I like him a lot. He's cute, he's muscular and he really treats me nice."

"Just because he makes you scream in bed doesn't mean he'll be good to you. Guys like him are the most abusive of all."  
"Honestly, Melody? Even you would have to agree that assumption is wrong." She nodded at the bruise beneath Melody's eye.

Melody let out an exasperated breath and brushed past her sister.

"You have hand prints on your ass by the way."

XXX

Dean locked up the store and headed into the garage. He was almost finished with the car he'd started working on that morning. He'd never realized just how long it took to do a simple job when the gas station was busy. He hoped Roman came back soon so he could get something done.

He thought about Melody. He saw her around a lot. She was always nice to him. Pretty much the only one who spoke to him like he was a person in her social class. Most looked at him like he was some kind of animal and treated him that way too. He had thought about moving out that town many times. There had to be places were the amount of money in a man's pocket didn't matter. He still didn't understand why being poor made him a bad person. He'd earned every dime paid for everything he owned and he'd never been arrested. Not even once in his youth. Still, he was treated like a criminal. It infuriated him.

He always dreaded seeing Melody. She never appeared really happy although some days were better than others and every time he was tempted to ask her out. The words sat on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't blurt them out. She was out of his reach and it hurt. Even if he were to win the lottery that he played every week, he still wouldn't be good enough because he grew up poor. There was just no way to win the battle and he just couldn't stop liking her.

In school, he'd thought her pretty, but he'd never felt anything romantic for her. But the years were kind to her. She looked better each time he saw her. He loved her eyes, loved her smile and loved that soft, gentle voice.

He dove into his work. He had to push it into the back of his mind. It didn't do him any good to fantasize about things he could never have.

* * *

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

So sorry for the delay in updates. Busy busy.

* * *

Chapter

Roman didn't see Mia again until after he'd completed rebuilding the motor in her firebird. It had taken him nearly a week and a half. She didn't call. She didn't stop by. He didn't know why he had let himself think that they had some kind of a relationship. It wasn't the first time she'd intimately entered his life unexpectantly then dropped out of it just as quick. So he didn't think he had any reason to ignore Missy Franklin's obvious hints. The girl had been his neighbor since middle school. She was four years younger and had moved out of town after her graduation.

"You know I had a huge crush on you when I was a kid." She'd said while he rung up her order. She leaned on the counter, her bosom popping out slightly and she squeezed them together to make sure he got a good look. "But you never asked me out." She poked out her pink lips.

"Well, Missy. You were kind of jail bait for me back then." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm all grown up now."

"Oh, yeah?" He gave her the change and leaned on the counter himself. He flicked his eyes, taking a quick peek and then meeting her eyes. He made it obvious. He knew she wanted him to look and she smiled.

"Yeah." She leaned forward. Little Missy really had grown up and the tom boy was just as fearless as she had been before. She touched her lips to his and he closed his eyes to accept.

"What the hell Roman!"

It was more than a shock to see Mia storm into the station and snatch Missy's arm, swinging her around to face her.

"Mia! Stop!" He had to swing himself over the counter to get between the two girls who were ready to fight fist to fist.

"Stay the fuck away from my man, slut!" Mia swore. She actually swore and tried her best to take a swing at Mia through him. He grabbed Mia's waist and picked her up, causing her to swing as she tried to lurch out at the girl again.

"Don't Move!" He growled holding her gently but firmly against the wall.

He walked over to Missy. "I'm really sorry about all of this …"

"You have a girlfriend?"

Whap!

Missy's slap was as hard as a man's. He said nothing. Just stood rigid watching her walk out then he glared at Mia.

"Is she the other woman – or am I?" Mia glanced at her shoes. "Go ahead – tell me! That's my luck anyway!"

"Just –stop." He snapped. "Just – shut up." He never thought he could be angry at Mia, but right then he furious. "I haven't heard one damn thing from you in more than a week and you storm in here acting like I belong to you." He shook his head. "I am nobody's toy! What did you think? I was going to sit around here waiting for the day you decide you want to jump into bed with me again?"

"Roman …"

"No." He silenced her. "Despite what all you up town people think, south side townies have feelings too."

"I – Roman please."

"What!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed. "It's not like that at all."

"Oh, really? From my side of things it looks like you just wanted to slum it for a little while. Just like you did when we were in high school."

"I loved you in high school – I've always loved you, but –"

"But what Mia! Your daddy won't let you be with someone like me? You're kind wouldn't approve."

"My grandmother died!" she blurted out and the tears started rushing down her cheeks.

"What?" he softened. He pulled her into his arms, instantly regretting his words. "I'm so sorry."  
"I should have called, but I stayed with her – the whole time. I didn't want to leave her side. I was hoping she'd get better, but she didn't."

"What happened?"

"She was ninety-eight." she replied. "Nothing really happened. She just got really tired. She died this morning. I came by to ask if you would go to the funeral with me."

"Of course. I'm so sorry. I just assumed that …"

"Roman, I never wanted to let you go back then." She wiped a tear from her eye. "But I was young and stupid and did exactly what I was told. But I should have defied them. All these years every time things were really bad I would wonder what my life would be like if I had told them all to go to hell."

"You would still be with me." He smiled, tilting her chin and wiping away a tear from her eye. "I've thought about what life would be like if we'd had more than that one night. The only thing I'm sure of is that I would have made a fool of myself to hold on to you and I don't want to let you go now. You see, Mia, I've always been in love with you."

"Really?"

"Now, do you want your car or not?"

"It's done? Really? So fast."

"Yeah." He opened the door to the shop and tossed her the keys to her Trans Am from the case on the wall. Mia started it up and squealed. "It sounds better than it did they day I got it." She stepped out of the car. "You really are the best mechanic in town, Roman." She took out her check book. "How much do I owe you?"

Roman took the book out of her hand and placed it back in her purse.

"It's just something boyfriends do for their girls." He kissed her cheek then headed to the toolbox to pick up a tool and then dipped under the hood of another car. "I'm picking you up for dinner tonight and this time – dinner – then bed." He chuckled.

Xxx

But it didn't happen that way. Mia grabbed Roman the moment he showed up at her apartment, planting a passionate kiss on his lips before he could say hello. A trail of clothes were left behind from the door to her bedroom and the front door never completely closed. She couldn't help it. The man made her positively insane. His touch stirred the most intimate parts of her body and she craved that relax state of euphoria she felt after he'd driven her to her explosion and she really loved lying next to him, her head rested comfortably as she stroked his strong chest. That night she didn't have to wonder what it felt like to sleep in her arms for they never made it to dinner.

The next day, she attended her grandmother's funeral. Roman arrived later than everyone else, coming up behind her in the parlor of the funeral home where she stood with all her family and high class friends who had known her grandmother.

He walked in wearing jeans and a dress jacket and politely greeted her family and gave his condolences. He shook their hands even though they all looked at him like he was an insect that needed to be exterminated, but Mia answered their disapproval by embracing Roman and letting him console the immense grief she felt. She needed him. He gave her what no one else in her family could that day and there was no way she was going to give him up and she hoped her father, her mother, and everyone in that room knew it. They'd just have to accept him, what he was and where he was from because she had by their rules and it had been horrible. The women in her life had always recited how good men were hard to find, well she'd found a good man and she didn't give a damn about his address.

"I can't believe she brought him to the funeral." Mia's mother complained that night after the last guest had paid their respects. Mia had hated to say good bye to Roman, but he'd had to go. A pretty bad accident on the freeway had the high way patrol calling all the wreckers in the nearby county and his father and Dean had already left with the other two and he'd have to take their third truck.

Mia rolled her eyes at her mother. She was talking to her father, but she knew she was talking in that shrill tone just to make sure Mia heard her.

"It's not a big deal, Carrie." Her father stated.  
"Not a big deal? Are insane. Did you not hear the whispers? People have been wondering if you can handle their accounts when you can't handle your daughter."

"Mia is old enough to make her own decisions."

"Not when her decisions disgrace this family."

"Disgrace? Carrie the boy has more money than we do?"

"Nathan you don't mean that."

"It's the truth. Wilson and I used to be best friends until college. We still talk we just don't walk the same crowds because of our careers, but he's done well for himself."

"Oh, he probably just lied to impress you."  
"The Reigns family doesn't broadcast their wealth Carrie. Their humble people. Who do you think their attorney is? I handle everything right down to their taxes. Mia couldn't be in better hands."

* * *

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The characters in my stories are completely made up characters and have temporally been given borrowed names for the sole purpose of satisfying the qualifications for posting on this fanfiction site. These stories are fiction and should be perceived as such. They in no way reflect the lives, beliefs or views of any persons living or dead and any similarities are coincidental. I am not affiliated with any company or professional wrestler in any way. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended. And if any of my favs happen upon my stories, I hope your not offended because this is not about you, it is about feedback on my story ideas. :) I love and respect what you do and I thank you for all the joy and entertainment over the years.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this and I hope my next stories will have faster updates. I've completed my goal for the end of this year. I wanted to have nothing but completed stories on FF. Well, i've deleted some that were just too short to ever be anything. I may come back to them later when more ideas come. So be on the look out. I know that some of them came out shorter than I hoped, but they are still rough ideas after all. LOL. I will be working on a new story soon. Hope to see all your reviews! Happy 2017 Everyone! Hope it's filled with nothing but good things and happiness for you all. :D

* * *

Chapter 8

"Are you trying to kill me?" Melody's mother screamed in her shrill voice. "First your sister marries that – that thug and you walk in with this."

"His name is Dean mother." Melody said as she took her seat at the family dinner with Dean Ambrose at her side. They had been dating for a month. He'd finally gotten the nerve to ask her out and she couldn't say no. She had always thought he was cute and she just couldn't dismiss the fact that he should have been part of her world all along. If fate had been kinder. She didn't think she should turn her nose up at him just because his parents had been killed.

"Dean, you're rebuilding your parent's home I heard." Her father politely asked him questions and Melody wished that her sister and her husband would show up soon. They had been married the year before after only six months of dating. Her mother fainted at the news and didn't keep her snide comments to herself thoughout the entire planning. It had been the social event of the season. And the most gossiped about. Now Mia stayed across the tracks in Roman's home. Or his father's home. He was a good son. His father's health was failing and Mia was happy to help him care for him.

The three of them walked into the door and Dean got up and shook the old man's hand.

"Dean. What a surprise."

"I see you're having a good day Wilson." Melody's father stood and greeted his old friend.

"My home is infested." Her mother spat. "I'm being run out of my own home." She threw down her napkin and headed out of the room. Her father excused himself shortly after.

"I need the restroom?" Dean asked after a few minutes. He'd tried to hold it, but he just couldn't. He headed where the butler pointed and on his way back, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"He does belong here." Melody's father spat at his wife. "You know that. You're the one who killed his parents that night. You were the one who couldn't stop drinking your days away." Dean stepped up to the door and watched as the old man knocked a glass out of his wife's hand. "You're still drinking."

"It's not my fault they didn't have a plan. Every parent should have someone to take their child .."

"You cold calculating bitch." Her husband spat. "I wanted to adopt that boy. Care for him, but you refused."

"How could I take him in? A constant reminder of what I had done? Forever?"

"Well, you have to look at him now. Do what you should have done years ago. Make him part of this family."

Dean felt like the air had been taken out of his own lungs.

"Dean what's wrong?" Melody asked as he flew by her heading for the door. "Dean!"

"Oh my God." Her mother exited the parlor. "Do you think he heard us?"

"I hope he did." Her father spat. "Someone should hold you accountable."

Dean paced outside. He loved Melody but he didn't know if he could be part of the family that had killed his parents. That woman was the reason he'd grown up alone.

"I'm really – really sorry." The old woman approached him.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything lady." Dean snapped.

"I've lived with that night by entire life." She sat on the steps. The bare, cold cement steps. "I wasn't always like this you know." She said with a cracked voice. "I guess it's just easier to hide behind all of this." She nodded toward the house.

"Keep hiding." Dean spat. "Because I'm not coming back here."

"Please." She touched his arm. "Please don't leave Melody because of me. I can see how much she loves you." She took a deep breath. "I didn't want Mia with Roman because I knew you'd be around more and I didn't want Melody to fall in love with you because – you remind me of how completely, useless and horrible I am."

Dean sat down on the step beside her. It was something he'd wanted to know for so long and the woman really did seem sad. She really seemed to have lived with the guilt her entire life. Maybe she was the one who had suffered the most.

"I wanted to take you in. I did." She sighed taking his hand. "I really wanted to make up for what I had done, but then I went to that place and I saw you through the glass window and I couldn't' – I had a son." She held a hand to her mouth, biting down on it for a moment. "He was your age. Same age as you were then. Same hair. Same energy. Mia's twin brother." She looked toward the heaven's. "For a moment I thought – you could replace my Mickey. You could help fill the hole in my heart. But then I remembered how horrible of a mother I was. If I hadn't answered the door – if I hadn't turned my back for that one minute – if I had made sure the back door was locked – he wouldn't have wandered outside – and died."

"It's not your fault." Dean touched her hand. "Things like that are no one's fault."

"It is my fault. I always blamed myself. I didn't even trust myself with my own children. That's why I left you at that home that day. I began to drink after burying my son. I couldn't' stand to be sober and then I took good parents away from a child. How could I be anything but bad for you? So I left you there. I hired all these people to care for my girls. So they wouldn't be harmed by me. And I tried to direct them as best I could so they would be good girls, not like me. But I think they hate me for that too."

"they don't hate you and I – I understand." Dean finally did understand. It didn't change the past or his parent's death, but it made sense. He felt sorry for her.

"Well, I'm going to stand back now and you and Melody can let this grow into whatever it's going to grow into."

"I want to marry her ma'am. I've wanted that since the day I met her."

She let out a laugh.

"Maybe that's why all those things kept me from adopting you." She laughed and wiped her tears. "It would be a little difficult to marry your own sister right?"

"Yeah," He chuckled. "I don't think this town could have handled that.

"A toast." Six months later, Melody's mom stood beside his father sober, holding sparkling wine at Melody and Dean's wedding. "To both my daughters. Who have found the love of their lives – caring, thoughtful – hard working young men that I am happy to welcome into my family." She may have committed social suicide, but hell at least they were all happy.

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
